The present disclosure relates to image and video capture.
When a user is taking a picture of a subject and the subject is moving when the picture is taken, the resulting picture may be blurry and/or out of focus due to the movement of the subject. Generally, in order to compensate for motion of a subject in a picture, a user may make adjustments to the shutter speed prior to capturing the image to reduce the blur that may occur in an image due to the motion. In addition, when a user is taking a picture, there may be unwanted movement of the camera because the hand(s) of the user may be shaking or the user may be walking. As such, when the user takes the picture, the resulting picture may be blurry and/or out of focus due to the movement of the user.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in image capture.